Whirlpool Legacy
by Elena Parker
Summary: Uzushio is long gone. The Last Uzumaki is being ostracized for being a Jinchurikki. Hashirama is long dead, and she is once again here to pick up the pieces. To the top of that, that damn Madara Uchiha is still alive and this time around she didn't have her 'former' husband to kick his ass. Fan-bloody-tastic! AU/Fix-it fic. Mito-Uzumaki-reborn-as-Tsunade's-daughter.
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N- Sorry, I couldn't resist. got so inspired by** _Reader06_ **story** _Second time's the Charm_ **that I just had to write this one too! If you haven't read it then you should! i swear it's awesome! Okay, so this is the Prologue, and it will all be in Tsunade's Point Of View (P.O.V.) This chapter may be short, but I promise that upcoming chapters are gonna be longer!**

 **SUMMARY:- Uzushio is long gone. The Last Uzumaki is being ostracized for being a Jinchurikki. Hashirama is long dead, and she is once again here to pick up the pieces. To the top of that, that damn Madara Uchiha is still alive and this time around she didn't have her 'former' husband to kick his ass. Fan-bloody-tastic! AU/Fix-it fic. Mito-Uzumaki-reborn-as-Tsunade's-daughter.**

 **WARNING- Grammatical errors, Mito-Uzumaki-reborn-as-Tsunade's-daughter, mentions of some dark themes, Not following cannon Plotline... much.**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

* * *

Tsunade stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hand lifted up her loose shirt, and her other hand slid down towards her tummy where a tiny bump was just visible, and she took in a sharp breath.

 _How did this happen?!_

She couldn't believe it. She _refused_ to believe it. Maybe it's just one of Shizune's pranks – _oh yes, yes, maybe that's it_ , since the younger girl usually loved to pull pranks on the older woman. Maybe she put some hallucinogen drug in her sake? Or did she use any Genjutsu on her?

She willed her chakra to do a scan on her body, but there were neither any traces of a Genjutsu or any sort of drugs. Though surprisingly, her chakra did alert her of a tiny amount chakra signature growing in her Uterus – _signifying a life growing inside her._

She took in a sharp breath. A life _inside_ her. That means- _Oh Kami_ \- that she was pregnant. It means-

 _A baby._

She was having a _baby_.

B-But when-? And how-?

A memory of about a month and a half ago flashed in her mind, as she remembered a certain incident that could have been the cause of this- this blunder. Apparently Tsunade – _against her better judgement_ \- got heavily drunk one night –even more than she usually does, and ended up having drunken sex with… _someone_. Honestly, she couldn't even remember that guy. She woke up the next morning, alone, with a huge _motherfucking_ hangover that left her lying miserable in a cot, with Shizune tending for her – _but not after she was lectured by her apprentice on the idiocy of her actions, because Seriously, what kind of Medical Ninja would get so highly drunk and end up having sex with an unknown person?_ Being a Medic, she should know about the detriments of having sexual intercourse with an unknown person. But really, to be honest it wasn't even Tsunade's fault. She was just so smashing drunk that she really didn't remember anything about that night, except just bits and pieces of blurred memories that were sure a jumbles mess. Her thoughts went back to the man who had impregnated her, and her temper flared. Oh, she'll track that _asshole_ down and slash out his intestines and crush his heart with her own hands. What kind of man takes advantage of a drunken lady –however no man would be idiot enough to force himself on THE Tsunade Senju, one of the Sannin, because who would be suicidal enough to do that? Even in her drunken state, Tsunade has the ability to smash a whole town into ruins with just an earth shattering punch. So that means she must've been a willing participant in this, however, for the sake of her ego, let's just forget this little piece information – _you don't want to get punched by her, do you?_

" _Holy Mother of_ -" She muttered a string of curses under her breath that'd definitely make even Jiraiya blush, as her brown eyes flashed with anger. Her temper flared, and a huge amount of Killing intent radiated from her. She was not furious - _oh no, not at all_ \- she was damn _pissed_. And Tsunade wasn't known for having a good control on her anger. So, in anger, she punched the mirror with a chakra-laced fist, shattering the mirror, as well as a part of the wall into debris, making a gaping hole in the wall.

The door of the room opened and Shizune rushed in. Her eyes darted around the room frantically, and alert, and ended up on the huge gaping hole in the wall of the hotel room. "Tsunade-sama!" she cried out in alarm, and then sighed in frustration. "How many times have I told you that one does _not_ go around punching holes into other's Private Properties!" she complained to her mentor, all too well used to the older woman's antics.

Tsunade didn't answer her apprentice, instead, and grabbed her green coat with the Senju symbol on it's back and wrapped it around her shoulders. She scowled as she started walking away from the destruction she had just created.

"Shizune, we're leaving." Tsunade hissed out in anger as she gripped the green coat tighter to her body.

Shizune looked oddly at her mentor's retreating back. Her mentor was acting quite strange. Usually after destroying a thing or two, she'd either rant on for hours and hours, or would start drinking sake. However, right now she was just backing off, with a cold, seething fury that Tsunade didn't usually feel.

Shizune bit her lower lip and asked her softly "What happened, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade halted in her steps and pondered if she should tell Shizune or not. Shrugging, she decided to tell the ravenette the truth. She cleared her throat and said dryly "Apparently, I'm _pregnant_."

The fifteen year old made strange noises, as if she was choking on thin air. Tsunade turned to look at the ravenette, who opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. She raised a blonde eyebrow at the younger girl, who seemed to have a hard time breathing, and momentarily forgot the use of her voice. When she finally seemed to realise that she can use her voice box, a single word uttered from her mouth that definitely summed up this fucked-up situation in just a four letter word-

 _"WHAT?!"_

.

.

.

They relocated to the nearest town – _after paying for the damages in the previous Hotel_ \- and during the whole journey Shizune kept sending wary looks to Tsunade, who was radiating a huge amount of Killing intent and clenching and un-clenching her fists in seething anger – _and probably plotting the demise of the poor asshole who got her pregnant_. Sometime during the Journey Tsunade explained to Shizune what had happened, and fortunately, Shizune kept quiet during that time, silently mulling over their current situation. She only voiced her worries when they were in the privacy of a Room that they had rented in a small, rundown inn in this town.

Shizune gripped her cup of tea, and then glanced up at Tsunade, who was calmly sipping herbal tea while mulling over her thoughts. Shizune cleared her throat to grab her attention, and when the older woman glanced up at her, she asked in a worried tone "What are you going to do with the baby, Tsunade-sama?" at her questioning look, she explained her question "Are you going to keep it, or what?"

Tsunade snorted at that. "Not a chance." She admitted. "I'm thinking of aborting _it_."

"What?" Shizune hissed, startled, spilling a little bit of tea over the small table, making the older woman give her an unimpressed look.

"Why are you so surprised?" Tsunade grumbled. "What would a baby do us any good? It would just be a burden during our journeys. It would be fussy, loud and would need to be taken care of. Do you really think it would be a good idea to bring a baby with us?"

Shizune protested "But Tsunade-sama, this can be your chance to have a family once again!"

Tsunade froze, and then lowered her gaze down at her belly. She rubbed her hand softly over it, as if entranced by it. _A family…._ She hadn't thought of that. It won't be such a bad idea to have a family….. _right?_

The tea-cup she had been griping tightly end up cracking slightly with the pressure she was holding it. Surely, having another family member won't be so bad….. But, what if her cursed luck strikes once again and harms her baby? She won't be able to handle the loss this time if that happens.

Tsunade's hand snaked up to the green necklace and she clutched it tightly as she trembled. She closed her eyes and a sigh escaped her lips and she remember her beloved and her little brother.

 _Nawaki…. Dan….._

 _What do I do?_

She exhaled and then opened her eyes and met Shizune's eyes, who had been staring at her in anticipation. A sigh escaped her lips and she answered her question "That may be correct, but have you ever thought what the consequences might be if something ever happens to this baby?" Her body trembled like a leaf in a storm, her eyes turned glassy with unshed tears. "I don't think I am strong enough to handle losing another loved one."

Shizune clenched her fists, her eyes flashing with fierce determination. She didn't want Tsunade to abort this baby. Sure, this baby may be the result of a one-night stand, but it may be a second chance for her mentor to overcome her loneliness and be happy. The baby might bring the happiness she truly deserves. That's why she didn't want Tsunade to abort this baby.

The ravenette slammed the cup on the table, startling the older blonde woman. "You won't lose anyone anymore, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said with a fierce look in her eyes. "And nothing will happen to the baby! We'll be there to protect it from harm! Between the two of us, I'm sure no harm will come to it. Please reconsider it, Tsunade-sama! At least give the baby a chance to live!" Shizune pleaded to her.

Tsunade lowered her eyes. Shizune is right. The baby deserves a chance to live. It will be so cruel of her to kill the baby before it has even been born. Besides, deep down, she knew she wanted this baby as much as Shizune, maybe more.

 _Maybe…. Just maybe…_

Tsunade took in a deep breath and said with a nod. "Alright."

Shizune stared at her with wide eyes filled with reluctant hope. "What?"

Tsunade looked up at her apprentice and gave her a small smile. "I'll keep the baby, Shizune."

Shizune's eyes sparkled with utter joy and she cheered, warming Tsunade's heart. Her hand snaked towards her tummy and she placed it over it, and wondered that maybe it won't be so bad, after all.

.

.

.

Tsunade retched the contents of her stomach in the toilet, while Shizune held a glowing green hand over her and muttered some soothing words to her. _Damn Morning sickness!_ Why had she even thought that she can deal with this pregnancy shit?! She is already fed up with the minor headaches and dizzying spells that she had been feeling for some days now, and to the top of that she can't stand the smell of sake and fish, it makes her nauseous. It has only been two months of the pregnancy, and she has to deal with this crap for about seven more months? _Kami, this is torture!_

When she was done with the retching, Tsunade washed her mouth thoroughly to get rid of the pungent smell as well as the horrible after-taste in her mouth. She then stumbled into the bedroom and lied on the bed, feeling tired beyond belief.

She moaned as she felt the soft mattress under her, and closed her eyes in relief. She just wanted to sleep for hours, without being interrupted by the damn Morning sickness, that seems to appear at strange timings.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune whispered softly and Tsunade opened her eyes and shot a glare at her apprentice, who approached her carrying a bowl with her.

"What?" Tsunade hissed at her apprentice, angered by the fact that she was interrupting her nap time.

The black haired teenager lifted the bowl towards her and said "Here, I made a medicinal drink for you. This will help you with your nausea, and headaches."

Tsunade grumbled under her breath, and then sat up and took the bowl from Shizune. She was about to gulp it down, when the smell of the concoction hit her.

Her stomach churned once again and bile rose to her throat, and Tsunade made a dash towards the toilet once more, throwing the bowl away and letting it stain the bedsheets, and leaving behind Shizune cursing up a storm about the extra money she'll have to pay for damaging the linen sheets. Not that Tsunade cared for the stupid bed sheets anyways. She was too busy retching to notice what she had done in her haste.

.

.

.

"Come on, Shizune! Let's get some seafood!" Tsunade announced cheerily as she stomped her way towards a nearby restaurant.

Shizune gave her mentor a strange look and said "But you hate seafood."

The blonde woman shrugged and said "I don't know, I am craving for some seafood."

Realization dawned on her and Shizune watched her master with amusement. "So, the baby is craving Seafood, huh?"

"Yup!" Tsuande said in a cheery tone as she walked into the restaurant in a happy mood.

However, five minutes later her happy mood went down the drain, and the exploding temper was back.

 _Ah, Here comes the infamous mood swings…._

"What do you mean you don't serve Seafood?!" Tsunade thundered in anger as she slammed a fist down at the Reception counter, making the people in the restaurant squeak out in terror. They back away from the pissed Sannin, who glared hotly at the manager, who looked like he'd pee in his pants if Tsunade keep glaring at him for much longer.

"W-We're so sorry, M-Mam, but t-the people in this town d-don't like seafood much, so we decided to not serve Seafood as it is b-bad business." The manager stuttered, whimpering and sweating because of the terrifying blonde woman with monstrous strength.

Shizune held her hands up in surrender and said in a placating manner as she sweat dropped "uh, Tsunade-sama, maybe we should find another Restaurant which can serve Seafood."

Tsunade whipped her head so fast that the ravenette wondered how she hasn't snapped her head yet. Sundae glared fiercely at her apprentice, making her gulp down in fear.

"I say I want to eat Seafood, and I want to eat it in this restaurant only!" Tsunade hollered angrily, radiating a huge amount of Killing Intent as she sat down gracefully on a nearby chair, and then shot the Manager a look. "I don't care if you serve Seafood or not, but I want Chilly soy salmon with wok-fried noodles and some herbal tea." She glared at him darkly and said "And if it doesn't come in fifteen minutes I'll _destroy_ this entire restaurant with a flick of my finger!"

The poor Manager did piss himself at such a threat, and quickly ran off to God knows where, screaming about ' _Crazy-Woman-with-Monstrous-strength-hell-bent-on-giving-him-a-heart-attack'._

And Shizune? Well, she crouched in a corner, whimpering and refused to even look at her mentor. Tsunade had always been pretty scary, but a Pregnant Tsunade was downright _terrifying._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tsunade groaned and tossed and turned, but couldn't lie down comfortable. Her futon was filled with pillows for her comfort, but for the life of her she couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. Her back ached and it just won't let her sleep peacefully.

"Shizune!" she barked out furiously to the younger girl, who was sleeping on the futon next to her. The ravenette sat up, rubbing her eyes off sleep and yawned.

"Tsunade-sama?" She asked questioningly to the older woman, who just grunted at her.

"My back's aching." She grumbled under her breath as she sat up to, leaning over the fluffy pillows.

"Oh.." Shuizune sighed as she crawled towards the Slug Sannin and placed her glowing green hands over her back. The blonde woman groaned in pleasure as thew warm, medical chakra soothed her backache. Frankly, she could've done it herself, but her hands can't exactly reach her back, thanks to her protruding belly of five months. _And it still has to grow more!_

Well, at least she still can see her toes. By the time she reaches her sixth Month of pregnancy, she was sure she wouldn't be able to see her toes, as her vision would be blocked by her round belly.

"All better?" Shizune questioned at the older woman, who nodded with relief. Shizune then helped her lie back down, and arranged the fluffy pillows around her.

Tsunade patted Shizune's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "I don't know what I'll do without you, Shizune."

Shizune's eyes filled with happy tears and she said softly "Luckily, you won't have to find the answer to that question ever, Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

Tsunade lied down on the bed and waited patiently for Shizune to complete the routine check-up. Sure, Tsunade herself was a medic and was more than capable of doing her own medical checkup, but the thing is, during pregnancy, the chakra of a pregnant woman goes haywire, and most of it is centered around the baby for it's protection. And the remaining chakra isn't enough to perform any Jutsu above D-rank. So even if Tsunade can do Medical Ninjutsu, she won't be able to do anything more than a basic Diagonistic Jutsu. Medical Scanning jutsu was out of question in her present condition.

Tsunade waited patiently as Shizune placed her glowing green hands over Tsunade's protruding belly, and scanned if the baby was alright or not. When she was done with the routine check-up, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled at her mentor.

"The baby is just fine, Tsunade-sama." She said with a reassuring smile.

Tsunade gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad." She admitted as she rubbed her growing belly fondly.

Shizune tilted her head and asked "So, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

The Slug Sannin shook her head and gave the ravenette a mischievous smile. "No, I want it to be a surprise."

.

.

.

Tsunade glared down at her growing tummy. It has only been seven months and her usual clothes didn't fit her at all. Maternity dresses were so _not_ Ninja friendly. Besides, even if she somehow straps a weapon pouch over her thighs, she won't be able to reach them, thanks to her growing tummy. Her back ached so much whenever she and Shiune travelled through the towns. Not only were their pace slowed down thanks to her pregnancy, but more often than not they had to take more breaks and it pisses Tsunade off when they reach their destination later than they had planned.

"I am getting fat." Tsunade scowled and glared at her growing tummy.

"No, you're not." Shizune denied in a calm tone as both the woman walked towards their next destination- the Land of Tea.

She shot a glare to her companion and who just rolled her eyes at the older woman. "Stop being so dramatic, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune sighed exasperatedly at the Slug sannin's antics "You are not fat, you are pregnant. End of story."

"Of course you'll say that," Tsunade grumbled. "You are not the one who's pregnant now, are you?"

Shizune's face turned red and she exclaimed indignantly "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade was about to tease her apprentice more, but she froze when she felt the baby kick inside her belly. Shizune noticed a moment later than her mentor had stopped walking, and she turned towards the older woman and asked with a questioning look "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade placed a hand on her belly and took in a sharp breath as she felt the baby kick again. She shot her eyes open and stared at Shizune with sparkling eyes "Shizune, the baby kicked!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Really?" Shizune exclaimed excitedly as she rushed towards her mentor and placed her hand over her belly, and surely, she felt the baby kick. She beamed and glanced up at the blonde woman, whose eyes glowed with happiness. "This is amazing!" Shizune said in awe.

"It sure is." Tsunade said in a soft tone as her lips twitched upwards in a warm smile.

.

.

.

Tsunade's face was matted with sweat, and her blonde hair was sprawled around her head, while some of her bangs stuck to her sweaty face. Her face was flushed red, her eyes were tired, but filled with tears of pain that rolled down her cheeks, and her throat raw from screaming.

 _This fucking hurts like bitch, dammit! I am gonna murder that fucker who got me pregnant!_

"Another contraption coming!" Shizune shouted out in warning as she and the mid-wife helped Tsunade in delivery of her baby. "I can see the head, Tsunade-sama! You need to push harder!" Shizune said to her mentor.

Tsunade screamed once again, and with the last ounce of her strength he pushed her overgrown belly, and as the last of her screams rang around the small room of the clinic they had rented for this very event, she squeezed out the baby from her vagina, and the baby wailed as Shizune grabbed it gently with her hands.

Tsunade took tired breaths as the pain from her abdomen subsided, and her body relaxed. It still hurts, but not as much as it had during the labor.

 _'Never Again am I gonna get pregnant.'_ Tsunade vowed as she panted and closed her eyes.

"Congratulations, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as her face lit up in joy, while cradling the little baby in her arms. "It's a girl."

She opened her tear filled eyes and stared at her baby girl in Shizune's arms. Her baby girl looked so _adorable_. She held out her hands, and Shizune handed her her baby carefully. She lifted the baby gently and cradled it closer to her. She cooed at her adorable daughter. Her daughter was so _pretty!_

Her baby girl's wails subsided as soon as she opened her has doe like brown eyes- _just like Tsunade's_ \- and stared at Tsunade with a strange expressions of disbelief and surprise – _not that she knew what her daughter was feeling, but she just made a guess._ Her daughter had a fair skin tone. She has a petite nose, and a round face – _very unlike Tsunade's oval one. Hm….. she must've got it from her father, whoever he is._ The most surprising feature of her appearance was the tuft of red hair peeking out from her head. Huh, she has red hair just like her Grandma Mito.

 _I wonder if she'll look like Grandma Mito when she gets older?_ Tsunade mused. _Or will she look like me?_

"What are you going to name her, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her mentor, while the midwife cleaned around the clinic.

Tsunade gave her daughter a soft smile and said to Shizune. "Shizune, meet Mito." She looked up at Shizune and said "Mito Senju."

.

.

.


	2. Mother And Daughter

**A/N: Hi... *hides behind a couch* don't be mad, plz! I swear I didn't abandon this story. It's just... you know what, no. I'm not going to give any excuses. Not anymore. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I'll try harder to update twice or thrice every month from now on.**

 **Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. I truly appreciate your support. please keep supporting this story!**

* * *

Death is permanent. It is irreversible. Bringing a dead person back to life is a fool's dream – _even if some twats like a certain albino Senju_ ***cough* Tobirama *cough*** _believes otherwise._ Once a soul is in the Shinigami's grasp, there is no returning back to the land of living.

Death is the ultimate truth. There is no way to cheat death. One just cannot revive back from their deaths. It is just not possible.

Everyone has to die someday. One who has born will die one day -that much is obvious to anyone. And like anyone else, she knew it too. She had once been alive, and lived her life to the fullest as Mito Uzumaki – _Princess of Uzushiogakure_ \- and died peacefully after living a fulfilling life.

Yes, that's right. She is supposed to be dead.

But somehow… she is not.

.

.

.

The last thing she remembered before her death was smiling warmly at a crying Kushina, trying to give the younger Uzumaki some strength. The poor girl had a lot of burden on her – _what with being the new Jinchurikki of the Nine tailed fox and all._ She felt bad for dumping her own burden to the young girl of eight, however, she herself had no choice. She had gotten way too old, and when she dies, the seal would break and release the nine tailed fox, who would definitely _not_ feel remorseful even a little bit as he rampages on the beautiful village of Konoha that her late husband Hashirama had so lovingly and painstakingly created. She just couldn't let her late husband's dreams crumble beneath the feet of the nine tailed fox.

She had felt disgusted with herself for doing this to a child so young. If it had been within her power, then she would have gladly altered the seal so that the fox disappears along with her death. It's not like the fox would have actually _'died'_. He was just a chakra construct; he would have reformed after about a decade or so later. But those power hungry monsters that sat on the Council opposed strongly to her idea, and even her late husband's student –Hiruzen, who had been chosen as the Third Hokage after her brother-in-law's death, protested against this, saying something about _'messing up the balance in power among other Hidden Villages'._

 _Tch, what balance in power?_ The five Hidden Villages fought amongst themselves for obtaining the power of all the Bijuu. Even after Hashirama had distributed the nine Bijuu to every other Hidden Village, they are still not satisfied until they themselves stay on the top of the ladder in this power hungry world.

She didn't think that after all her struggles, it would come to this. If she had known earlier, she would never have sealed the nine tails inside of her, making herself the first Jinchurikki ever. She didn't have any choice in that matter, since it was either sealing the bijuu inside her, or letting her husband get eaten by the Giant fox. _The logical choice is quite obvious, right?_

Even so, it had been _her_ decision to seal the demon fox inside herself. She hadn't been forced by anyone to seal the bijuu inside herself, it had been by her own choice. She had just wanted to protect her husband and his beloved village. She never thought that her decision would have such horrible consequences.

She may have had a choice in being a Jinchurikki, but the others never did. Because of her, eight others were forced to be a Jinchurikii to the other Bijuus. They had been forced to be a Jailor to the Bijuus, and only to _'keep in check the balance of powers between the Hidden Villages._ ' Tch, what a _pathetic_ excuse. The formation of the Hidden Villages may have brought an end to the Warring States Era, but the people's mindset never changed. They still fought for power and control.

This led to the birth of the Jinchurikki –the holders of the Bijuu. People like that damn Madara Uciha, are nothing more than scum in her eyes. People like him care for nothing else, but their delusional version of truth and peace. They spiral down in the madness of their own pain and hate, that they sometimes forget that they weren't the only ones who have suffered. Sure, that Madara had lost every single person who was precious to him, but that doesn't mean that others have lost any less. Hashirama himself lost his whole family to the War, except his younger brother. But he didn't drown in his own sadness and pain, instead, Hashirama forced it down, and made bonds with others, reached out to them, for the sake of his dream –thinking that one day, he can create a place where no one will have to lose more of their precious people. Why couldn't Madara reach out to others and form new bonds, instead of weeping over his old, broken ones?

Even Mito herself hadn't had lived a life of sunshine and daisies. She had suffered her fair share of pain and sadness. Being the Heiress of a noble family like that of Uzumaki is no joke. Her parents had been murdered at a young age, and after that she had raised her younger brother herself at a tender age of six, as well as became the next leader of Uzushio. She was the twelfth Uzukage, and led her clan and Village through the War, trying her best to keep her family alive. In Uzushio, everyone was a family –whether it be a civilian, a Ninja, or a noble. They were one big family. But when Hashirama came to her with the proposal of uniting the two clans by their marriage, she had been impressed by his determination and compassion and hence couldn't say no. She had to step down as the Uzukage so that she could marry Hashirama and become the new Matriach of Senju Clan.

The war also took her firstborn son from her, as well as her two younger sons, only leaving her second daughter alive – _but not unscathed._ Then she lost her son-in-law, while her daughter had been pregnant with Tsunade. And when Hashirama had somehow managed to create the village he had always dreamed about, Madara just _had_ to go crazy and tried to destroy Konoha. One by one, her loved ones died, leaving her all alone with her grandkids.

Sometimes, she wondered if Tobirama had been right all along? Her brother-in-law had a theory about Uchihas, he used to say that when the Uchihas love someone, they love them with all their heart. And when their beloved is harmed in any way, then that love and compassion turns to hate, and in the end, they spiral down to a path of madness and destruction. He used to call it the Curse of Hatred.

Hashirama had never believed in such a thing, but Mito had had her doubts. And when Madara went crazy and attacked Konoha in his mad frenzy, her doubt had cemented. Yes, the Uchihas were a cursed can. Their eyes evolve much further because of a tragedy. But are they to be blamed for this curse? Loving someone so deeply shouldn't be regarded as a curse. The Uchihas shouldn't be blamed for it. Instead of being wary of them and casting them out, people should strive to create more bonds with them, so if any uchiha spirals down the path of hatred and madness, there will be others to stop him and guide towards the right path. That is what Hashirama had believed. And that too is what Mito herself believes in.

Because that is what being an Uzumaki means. They strive forward for what they believe in. They care about everyone, and share their love with others. They never back down from any challenges. As long as the Uzumakis stay united, nothing short of a natural catastrophe can bring them down.

That is why it was a shock for her to know after being reborn a few decades after her death, that Uzushio has been wiped off the face of Elemental nations, and the only Uzumaki alive – _who is not even a red head_ \- is in Konoha, and is being ostracized for being the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox.

Oh wait, you don't understand. Let me explain it to you dear readers, from the very moment Mito Senju formerly Uzumaki – _or is it the other way round? Meh, details_ \- woke up in a baby's body in Tsunade's arms….

.

.

.

 _'I can't see…..'_ She mused as she tried to look around but her vision was distorted and showing blurry images. _'Why can't I see?'_

And she can't even move her limbs either. _Joy._ NOT!

What was worse though, is that some idiot thought it'd be a great idea to manhandle her, and they decided to pass her around as if she is some fragile creature, and she spouted off curses that would make Hashirama gawk at her if he was alive, however to her surprise the only thing that came out of her throat were high pitched wails. Finally she ended up in a pair of arms who emitted such familiar warmth that she couldn'nt help but quieten down, and peek at them, even though she knew she can't exactly see them thanks to her shitty vision. However, she being the stubborn woman she is, concentrated all her attention to somehow be able to see the person holding her in their arms –and that's saying something since Uzumaki's generally have very short attention span. And to her surprise, her vision cleared, and she could somewhat clearly see the figure holding her, and boy was she shocked.

Blonde hair… light brown eyes… purple diamond on forehead….

No way!

 _Tsuna-chan?_

It's her own granddaughter! But how-? When? Why? For Kami's sake, what the hell is going on?

"Shizune, meet Mito." Tsunade said softly at peered at her lovingly. "Mito Senju."

Mito couldn't wrap her head around the situation she had found herself in. Her vision wasn't the best, her voice box wasn't working properly, and her limbs have decided to not listen to her commands. Not only that, but somehow, she has turned small enough to be able to fit nicely in Tsunade's arms –who by the way, looks like she hasn't even aged a day since Mito last saw her, must be because of the Yin seal on her forehead. Taking in these facts, there are two conclusions that can be drawn on the basis of these facts-

One, some idiot has somehow experimented on her with some half-assed seal, which shrunk her to the size of a watermelon (considering the fact that Uzumakis are Fuinjutsu nerds and such accidents have actually happened in the past on daily basis, she won't be too sure to cut this theory off yet.)

Two, she had been reincarnated in a different body as a different person. Well, since she clearly remembered dying, that idea isn't as farfetched as she would have believed it to be. Besides, she herself has tinkered a little bit with death and space-time ninjutsus –poking her nose into Tobirama's business had been one of her favorite pastimes.

She desperately wanted to believe the first option, she really did, because mistakes in Fuinjutsu can be undone after much trials and error, but she had a feeling it was not so. Of course, her fears were confirmed a second later when the other woman –Shizune- said,

"Tsunade-sama, your daughter is adorable."

Yup, definitely reincarnation.

 _'Damn you, Uzumaki luck.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

The first few months of her new life were haunting for Mito. Seeing the woman who had been your granddaughter in your previous life breast feeding you was mentally scarring. She wished Tobirama had discovered some brain bleach, if he had, she would definitely have used it the very moment she could walk around on her own. Not only that, but having someone clean you, change your diapers, wash your clothes, lull you to sleep, was something she was clearly not comfortable with. Uzumaki woman are generally independent and outgoing, so it was a bit jarring to know that someone had to constantly tend to her every single day. It was a nightmare.

Thankfully, she won't have to go through with that again. As time passed, she learned how to roll, crawl, and eventually walk. Her stubbornness to not let anyone else tend to her daily life needs only fueled her determination. In seven months' time, Mito was running around on fields on her two tiny chubby legs. Tsunade and Shizune – _who Mito later came to know as Tsunade's apprentice_ \- had been astounded at her fast growth rate. They had been proud of her, but Mito also noticed the worried look Tsunade sometimes shot at Mito. And Mito fully understood why Tsunade would be so worried about her.

The shinobi world isn't so kind for child geniuses. Her former husband had tried to create a haven where children would not have to fight, but it was all wishful thinking. He might have provided the children a home to return to, but even he cannot stop the fighting. Where there is peace, there is conflict. The two of them are two sides of the same coin. One simply cannot exist without another.

But at least the times aren't as bad as they had been during the Warring States Era, when a person couldn't even walk through the streets without fearing of getting killed. At least now they get to live in Hidden Villages, where they have an illusion of safety –because nowhere is safe in today's world. The world is full of lies and deceits.

"Mi-chan! Look what I've made for you!" Tsunade said cheerily as she made her way towards Mito, who was curled up in the sun, enjoying the warm weather. The seven months old child sat up and tilted her head and watched as her mother –who had been her granddaughter in her previous life- walked towards her, holding some deformed creature in her hands.

Mito quirked a red eyebrow as Tsunade sat before her excitedly and thrust the creature in her hands. It was soft and squishy –the fabric it had been made from is obviously expensive, and she pursued her lips and stared at the creature –the body of the creature had been made from soft and silky white fabric, with blue strips on it's back. It had two tentacles like things popping over it's head –or what she assumed was it's head, and there were a black bead each attached on each tentacle like structure, which must be the eyes of this creature. The creature's mouth was in the form of a pointed depression near those tentacles like eyes. Mito resisted the urge to face palm. Tsunade's knitting skills are truly horrible even to this day.

The red haired child shot a questioning look to her mother, who beamed at her.

"Isn't it cute?" Tsunade exclaimed. "I made this slug especially for you, Mi-chan!"

Mito's eyes almost popped out of her skull. This weird looking creature is supposed to be a _slug?_ She thought it was some deformed snake with two heads or something.

"Do you like it?" Tsunade asked excitedly, and a bit apprehensively, as if worried of the child's reaction. Mito sighed and peered down at the deformed slug plushie in her hands. She stared at it, wondering if any part of this creature resembles a slug. But nope… nothing. How can Tsunade even think of it as a slug, she has no idea.

She wanted to tell sundae just that, about how horrible the plushie she had knitted is, but one look in the older woman's honey coloured eyes, and she melted. Tsunade must've spent a lot of time knitting this plushie with love for her daughter. How many nights has Tsunade spent creating this plushie for her daughter? How much had the woman been anticipating her daughter's reaction for a plushie hand made by her? Mito has no right to scorn her love and hard work.

So, instead of throwing the plushie away and stomping on it like she had initially planned to, she just smiled broadly at the older woman, and hugged her gratefully. Even if she did not like the plushie at all, the sound of Tsunade's joyous laughter is worth enduring the eye-sore soft toy.

Who knows? Maybe she'll come to love the plushie in it's own way.

.

.

.

Tsunade's hand glowed green as she placed it over Mito's throat, while the red haired girl slept peacefully at night. Tsunade pulled her hand away and bit her lip. "I don't understand." Tsunade said, frustration laced in her voice. "We thought she was mute, that something is wrong with her voice box and that's the reason why she doesn't talk at all. But her larynx is perfectly fine and developing expectantly. She should be talking like any normal child by now. Then why doesn't she talk at all?"

Shizune bit her lip and cast a worried glance at the sleeping child. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk at all?"

"But why?!" Tsunade clenched her hands in frustration. "Why wouldn't she want to talk?"

Shizune sighed sadly. "I don't know, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade glanced at her sleeping child, her daughter who hasn't spoken even once ever since she was born. Sure, she wailed and whimpered like any other baby. She would giggle, or chuckle and even laugh. But she never spoke. No babbles, no rants, no words. She just makes some sounds from the back of her throat, that's it. Tsunade doesn't understand why Mito would not speak.

What Tsunade doesn't know is that the reason Mito doesn't talk is because she fears disappointing Tsunade. Tsunade expects Mito to call her 'Kaa-san' but Mito can't do that. In her heart, Tsunade would always be her granddaughter whom she had cared for all those years ago, and loved like her own daughter. She may have given birth to her reincarnated soul, but Mito won't be able to call Tsunade her mother, at least not yet. It will take some time for her to think of Tsunade as her mother, and not her stubborn and bull headed granddaughter. She feared that the day she opened her mouth, she will slip up and call her "Tsuna-chan" like she used to in her previous life, and that would be a dead giveaway. Mito had always been a blabbermouth anyways. It isn't that much of a farfetched thought that she might mess up once she starts talking. So, the longer she stays silent, the better. Besides, it hasn't even been a whole year since she had been reborn, she doesn't want her secret to be revealed so soon. If it was up to her, she would never let anyone know about her being a reincarnated soul who remembers their previous life. Kami knows how much trouble she will get into if word got out about it.

Tsunade sighed and muttered sadly, "What wouldn't I give to hear her call me Kaa-san at least once."

 _'Me too, Tsuna-chan. Me too.'_

.

.

.

Tsunade chuckled in amusement as Mito stared at her glowing green hands in awe. Mito clasped her small hands into Tsunade's larger one, and glanced up questioningly at Tsunade when the glowing didn't stop. The blonde woman chuckled and said, "It isn't some magic trick Mi-chan. This is Medical Ninjutsu, a jutsu that helps in treating wounds and injuries." At the child's clueless look, she giggled and said in simplistic terms. "It makes boo-boos go away, Mi-chan."

As understanding dawned on her, Mito pointed at Tsunade's hands, and then at her own and stared up questioningly at the older Senju woman.

Tsunade gave her daughter a quizzical look. "What? You want to learn medical ninjutsu?"

The red haired toddler bobbed her head enthusiastically.

Tsunade ruffled her hair and said "Mi-chan, you're too young to use any jutsu. Once you are older, I promise I will teach you medical Ninjutsu."

Mito pouted cutely, and huffed in irritation. Damn, being a baby is so hard. Acting clueless all the time, and stare in wonder at the silliest of things… _Ugh….. she hates being a baby!_

Tsunade scooped Mito in her arms and cooed, "Let's go Mi-chan! I'll prepare your baby formula for you!"

Mito paled. Letting Tsunade to make her baby formula is a _bad_ idea. The thing is, Tsunade can't cook. Period. Hell, just the other day, the woman burned tea. Tea! And then this one time she messed up her baby formula, and the explosion that followed rocked the entire town! Is it any wonder Mito is afraid of her cooking?

Where is Shizune when you need her?

.

.

.

Mito doodled on a blank piece of parchment with the concentration of a Fuinjutsu Master drawing a very complicated seal. She didn't notice when Tsunade appeared behind her – _damn ninjas_ \- and scooped her in her lap.

"What are you drawing, Mi-chan?" Tsunade asked softly as she peered at Mito's drawing. All she could see were three blobs of yellow, black and red.

Mito might be a reincarnated Fuinjutsu Master, but that doesn't mean she has to be good in painting.

Mito pointed at the yellow blob, and then at Tsunade.

"Oh…" Tsunade's eyes softened as she now gazed at the drawing with a loving gaze. "It's me." She then pointed at the black blob and said, "And this is Shizune?" Mito nodded. "And this is you right?" Tsunade asked as she tapped the drawing of red blob on the paper. Mito once again nodded and smiled shyly.

Tsunade kissed her daughter's nose and giggled. "Aw my Mi-chan's just the cutest! You drew us!" She hugged the child and whispered, "I'm so proud of you, Mi-chan!"

Mito's honey brown eyes brightened and she grinned so brightly that it melted Tsunade's heart as if it were wax.

Mi-chan is just the cutest, no doubt about it.

.

.

.

Shizune sweat dropped when she saw the Senju mother and daughter duo giving her flat looks. For all the differences the two of them shared –what with their hair colors, personality and interests- the two were quite alike in terms of their no nonsense attitude.

Shizune poked her fingers nervously and glanced up –and nope, they're still looking at her. Dammit, what is a girl to do to get some nice comments here?

"Shizune," Tsunade said flatly. "I sent you to buy a pet with which Mi-chan can play. Why did you bring that-" Tsunade's nose scrunched up in distaste. "-that _thing?_ "

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed, appalled. "Don't speak about Tonton like that!"

"You named that stupid pig _Tonton_?" Tsunade said in disbelief.

Shizune blushed. "Why not? I thought it was a cute name!" she said defensively.

"Your lack of imagination appalls me." Tsunade said dryly.

Mito giggled. Shizune blushed a deep red in embarrassment.

Tsunade scratched her cheek and sighed. "Why don't you take him back to wherever you bought him from?"

Shizune shook her head. "But I don't want to!" She stared pleadingly at Tsunade. "Can't we keep him Tsunade-sama? Please?!"

Tsunade stared at her unimpressed. Shizune darted her eyes around, as if looking for something that's made Tsunade have a second thought about her decision. Her eyes then fell on nine months old Mito, and she beamed.

"Even Mito-hime likes him, right Mito-hime?" Shizune cooed at the red haired toddler, who stared at her, unimpressed.

 _Like mother, like daughter._

Shizune placed Tonton before Mito and said "Now, now, don't be shy Mito-hime, he doesn't bite you know."

Mito rolled her eyes, though her honey brown eyes did glance at the small, pink skinned baby pig in curiosity.

Tsunade sighed exasperatedly. "Shizune, quit this idiocy at once. We aren't keeping that pig and that's final."

"But Tsunade-sama-!"

 _Oink!_

Shizune and Tsunade stared at the baby pig who just grunted, and little Mito who sat giggling next to him. The little girl poked the pig again, and he once again-

 _Oink!_

-grunted, and Mito let out another string of giggles.

"Well, what do you know?" Shizune mused. "Mito-hime does like Tonton."

.

.

.

Ever since Mito was reborn, she had always wondered why Tsunade herself is not in the Leaf Village, and instead is roaming around the Elemental Nations like some missing nin. Tsunade should in the Senju Compound in the Leaf Village, with her husband –whoever he is-and Nawaki, her younger brother. Why was she always wandering around and not staying at one place? And even if she is, how come her husband and Nawaki are even letting her do this? If Mito had still been alive – _in her old body as Tsunade's Grandmother_ \- she'd have dragged Tsunade back to Konoha by her ear and scolded her till it got into her thick brain why wandering around the elemental nations like a drunken nomad is a bad idea.

Sadly, Mito isn't her former self anymore, and hence she can't do anything about it.

"Mito-hime? What are you thinking about so deeply?" Shizune cooed at the eleven months old baby, who had been playing with a slug plushie a while ago –a gift from Tsunade, while Tonton playfully hit her leg every once in a while, as if pouting at her for paying more attention to the slug plushie than to him.

Eleven Months old Mito stared up at her older sister like figure and shook her head. The raven haired woman just ruffled her red hair and said teasingly, "Don't think too hard or you'll get yourself a headache."

Mito pouted at her, making her laugh.

"You are just so cute, Mito-hime." Shizune cooed as she squished Mito's cheeks together, making the girl give her a dirty look for her actions.

At that very moment, the door was slammed open, startling the two of them. Both of them turned and watched as Tsunade rushed in, grabbed a suitcase from the closet and started packing in.

"Tsunade-sama….?" Shizune asked unsurely.

Tsunade didn't even spare her a glance in midst of her frantic packing, and ordered. "Shizune, we're moving. Pack everything, now."

(Mito stared at Tonton as he grabbed her slug plushie's tail in his mouth. She tried to pry him out of his mouth, but to no avail. _Damn rodent!_ )

"But why?" Shizune asked as she stood up and made her way towards the older woman. Tsunade didn't answer. Instead, she just kept packing. Shizune sighed wearily and said, "Let me guess, debt collectors? You took money from some local gangsters didn't you?"

(Tonton finally managed to snatch the slug plushie away from Mito and ran out of the room, dragging the plushie with him. Mito glanced back at Tsunade and Shizune and seeing that they're too busy to notice the stupid pig's actions, she pouted and crawled towards the pig, determined to get that plushie back.

That plushie might be a disgrace of a soft toy, but it was made lovingly by Tsunade, and she will always cherish it. That damn rodent has no right taking what's _hers_.)

Tsunade didn't say much. Shizune narrowed her eyes and said, "Tsunade-sama, we can't be on the run forever."

Tsunade ignored the younger girl as she grabbed a small backpack and dumped in Mito's diapers, milk bottle, rattles and a spare change of clothes.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed. "Think about Mito! She shouldn't have to grow up in an unstable household!"

Tsunade halted in her packing and then whispered, "But I'm doing this for her. I don't want any harm to come to her." She took a deep breath and resumed packing. "We need to move out. _Now._ " The order was clear in her tone.

Shiune pursued her lips in distaste, but didn't protest. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked around the room and nodded when everything was packed. Good. She eyed them once again, and did a double take.

"Shizune, where's Mi-chan?" Tsunade asked in a clipped tone, trying her best to not start panicking.

"What?" Shizune exclaimed. "I wear she was just here a moment ago!"

The two women started looking around the room –under the bed, behind the couches, under the table, and even in the toilet seat (why would Tsunade even search there, Shizune had no idea.) But they couldn't find the girl anywhere.

"Where is she?!" Tsunade asked hysterically.

At that very moment Tonton entered the room, grunting in panic. The two women snapped their head towards the pig as it ran towards them, clutching the slug plushie in his mouth that was clearly torn in half, and there were some splatters of blood on it.

At the sight of blood, Tsunade's hands trembled, and she started shivering. Terrifying images of dying people, bloodies bodies, and her hands covered with gore and blood flashed through her mind. In her panic she didn't notice the small piece of paper tucked into Tonton's beaded necklace that he wears as his leash. But Shizune did.

Torn between caring for her Haemophobic Master and looking for the girl she has come to love as her own sister, Shizune quickly decided to pay attention to finding Mito for now. Her eyes narrowed at the piece of paper tucked in Tonton's bead necklace, wondering if it holds any clue. She paled when she read its contents.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed as she turned to Tsunade with wide eyes. "The-" she swallowed thickly, and then continued on, "the debt collectors, they took Mito. They said if we want her back, we will have to give them the amount whatever we owe then," she hesitated, "or else…."

"Mito…" Tsunade mumbled as tears welled up in her eyes. Damn it….. she is such an irresponsible mother! She should've taken better care of Mito.

And now… her poor baby girl has been kidnapped by some psycho who might hurt her precious daughter….

Normally this might not be a problem, since being one of the Sannin Tsunade can take on thousands of such thugs and beat them with a flick of her middle finger, but this time, those bastards have her Mito… and if they harm her in any way, Tsunade would be devastated.

Her poor baby girl… she must be so afraid….. and alone….

And she can't even call for help since she can't even speak!

She should've taken better care of her daughter. Kept her closer to her…. Kept an eye on her 24/7… but she didn't…

And look what happened. Her daughter is kidnapped. And she might be hurt too….

"I'm so sorry, Mito….." Tsunade choked out a sob. "I'm such a bad mother…" She then wiped her tears, and tried her best to not look at the blood stains on the plushie she herself had knitted for her daughter. Her trembling soon stopped as she forcefully thought of Mito, and tried to ignore the images of the blood stains that she was sure would throw her once again into panic. Tsunade clenched her fists and smashed it into a nearby wall, crumbling it to dust.

"I will bring you back, no matter what the cost it."


End file.
